Amante
by Lizz Neko Nya
Summary: Sesshomaru se casará con otra mujer, y en ese momento Rin decide ir a vivir al castillo donde reside su amo Sesshomaru. ¿Que debería hacer ahora, confesarse? Pero, para Rin no hay imposibles, ella estara con Sesshomaru aun si tiene que sufrir en el camino.
1. En el castillo

Corrí tras él.

Una y otra vez corría hacia él, corriendo por una montaña hasta llegar a su pequeña cima. Y lo podía encontrar ahí. Parado con ese porte tan delicado y frío que siempre llevaba. Una vez llegaba a la cima saltaba sobre él, y me atrapaba como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, le daba un beso y él correspondía.

Eso es lo que quería que pasase, pero sabía que eso nunca, jamas en toda la eternidad sucedería. Ni aunque se tratase de mi muerte sucedería eso. Yo solamente soy una humana a la cual él debe de proteger. Soy débil, no soy un demonio al igual que él. La única relación a la que podemos aspirar es el de protegida y guardián.

Sesshomaru.

Siempre que pronunciaban su nombre sentía que yo debía de estar al tanto de ello, pero la noticia que me llego sobre ese hombre fue tan desalentadora que ignore todo.

"¿Sabías que Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, se casara el siguiente año?"

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de Rin, no estaba enamorada de él?"

"Supongo que ella de él, si"

Así es, mi amo Sesshomaru se casaría, con una bella doncella demonio. Supongo que eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Sesshomaru siempre quiso extender sus tierras, y solamente había dos maneras de hacerlo, uniéndose en matrimonio o asesinando al rey de esas tierras. Mi mente siempre había pensado que la opción por la que Sesshomaru iría seria el segundo. Nunca pensé que Sesshomaru fuese a unirse en matrimonio con alguien tan pronto. Desee que cuando esa sucediese yo estuviese muerta.

"Pobre, Rin. Debe de estar devastado sobre todo este asunto. Mas sabiendo que Sesshomaru quiere llevársela a vivir a sus tierras"

"Pensé que Rin tendría una oportunidad con Sesshomaru uno vez estuviesen solos. Pero, creo que solamente la quiere como acompañante de su futura esposa"

"Que triste. Espero que algún día pueda conocer a alguien que le corresponda"

Ignore a las señoras que "murmuraban" entre ellas, mientras lavaban sus prendas. Termine rápidamente de lavar mi ropa y me fui. No quiero seguir escuchando nada de eso. Si Sesshomaru se quiere casar con esa mujer demonio está bien, muy bien por él. ¿Que podría ofrecerle yo, una simple humana? No tengo tierras que darle, ni riqueza, ni belleza. Obviamente preferiría a una mujer demonio antes que a una humana.

Caminaba hacia mi casa mientras divagaba sobre el asunto de la boda de Sesshomaru. Una vez entre a mi pequeña cabaña, me encontré con la señorita Kagome, quien tenía una expresión algo preocupada. Supongo que preguntara sobre Sesshomaru.

"Rin… ¿Sesshomaru te propuso irte con él, no es así?"

"Así es" - respondí vagamente mientras acomodaba mi cesto de ropa en una esquina del lugar.

"¿Aceptaste, verdad?"

"Si"

"¿No piensas retractarte ahora que sabes lo de la boda de Sesshomaru?"

"No, si el amo Sesshomaru quiere que sea la dama de compañía de su futura esposa está bien. Entre él y yo no hay nada, Kagome. Tú lo sabes muy bien"

"Si, pero-"

"Pero nada, no hay nada más que discutir. Yo ire a donde el amo Sesshomaru me ordene, incluso si es al mismísimo infierno"

"Rin… ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada a Sesshomaru sobre lo que sentías? Él te visita cada año sin falta, y cada año descubrías poco a poco que estabas enamorada de él"

"Una simple humana como yo no podría casarse, ni tener una relación con un demonio tan poderoso como él. Además, si decidió casarse con esa mujer demonio es porque de verdad la ama"

"Sesshomaru no ama a nadie, Rin. Lo único que está haciendo es casarse para expandir sus tierras, no por amor"

"Sea el motivo por el que sea, el decidió casarse con ella, punto. No hay nada que discutir, as que por favor sal de mi hogar. Mañana el vendrá por mí, necesito estar lista para cuando él aparezca"

"Rin, no eres la niña pequeña a la que él protegida. Tienes 18 años. Y yo creo que tienes derecho de decirle a él tus sentimientos"

"Lo siento, Kagome. Eso es algo que me llevare a mi tumba"

"Rin. Cuídate mucho"

"Gracias"

"Hasta luego, Rin"

"Hasta luego, Kagome"

Suspire profundo una vez que Kagome salió. La verdad es que cuando el amo Sesshomaru me había propuesto ir con él a sus tierras, estaba muy emocionada. Por fin podría estar con él como antes. Sin tener que esperar otro año más para verlo.

Pero, al mes siguiente de eso, Sesshomaru regreso a la aldea. Sin embargo, no venía solo. Se encontraba junto a una mujer sumamente bella. Cuando llegue a su encuentro, la mujer me miro y sonrió delicadamente. Y Sesshomaru mismo lo dijo "Nos vamos a casar dentro de un año"

Sus palabras fueron tan crueles que sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Todos mis sueños de estar juntos de nuevo los cuatro, se fue a la basura. Ahora él tendría una esposa a la cual amaría y protegería. Y después estoy yo, una humana que merodea el castillo solamente porque no se puede proteger a sí misma.

Volví a suspirar. Y deje de pensar tonterías y continúe guardando mis pertenencias. Mañana iría a vivir a las tierras de Sesshomaru. Y aunque me duela que se vaya a casar dentro de un año, quiero estar con él a solas el tiempo que nos queda.

Una vez termine de guardar todo, dormir, esperando el amanecer.

"Sesshomaru… desearía ser un demonio al igual que esa mujer. Para poder estar siempre a tu lado"

Y con esas palabras llenas de ilusión y amor, caí dormida en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté todavía era muy temprano, el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Sin embargo, esa era la señal de que Sesshomaru ya estaría esperando en la colina de siempre. Tome mis cosas y me despedí de mi hogar que tanto me había visto crecer. Y salí corriendo a donde se encontraba el amo Sesshomaru, y aunque yo no podía ver donde se encontraba sabia a la perfección que él estaría ahí, aguardando por mi llegado para llevarme a mi nuevo hogar.

Y una vez llegue al pie de la colina, lo pude visualizar. Parado al medio de la cima, aguantando tranquilo y sereno.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru!" - grite como una loca. Supongo que eso no había cambiado, yo emocionada siempre que él me visitaba. Y él tan frío como siempre.

Corrí hacia él. Una vez estuvimos frente a frente, le sonreí como siempre lo hacía cuando él me visitaba.

"Espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo"

"No"

"¡Bien! Es bueno verlo de nuevo, amo"

"Andando"

"¿Pero, amo, y Ah-Un, no se encuentra con usted, iremos caminando?"

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra Sesshomaru me cargo entre sus brazos como hacia siempre que me rescataba del peligro cuando era niña. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente todo. Esta vez no me encontraba en peligro, no tenía 8 años. Mi cuerpo se había desarrollado, me sonroje al pensar eso, ¿Que pensaría ahora Sesshomaru de mí?

"Espero que no pese tanto, amo"

Él solamente me miro rápidamente y regreso su vista. Y empezamos a volar por los cielos. Supongo que eso a él no le interesa, después de todo, es el demonio más fuerte que conozco.

Volamos a ritmo tranquilo, supongo que para evitar que me sucediera algo a mí, o me incomodara ir tan rápido. Pero, cada minuto de ese viaje lo disfrute. Sesshomaru no lo volvería a hacer cuando se casase con esa mujer, así que yo tendría que comenzar a defenderme sola y no depender tanto de Sesshomaru.

Pasaron unas horas, no sabría decir con exactitud si muchas o pocas, pero cada momento abrazada a Sesshomaru fue lindo. Una vez pude visualizar un castillo enorme a lo lejos Sesshomaru comenzó a bajar lentamente la altura, hasta que tocamos suelo, nos encontramos frente al castillo.

"¡Wow! ¿¡Es este su castillo, amo Sesshomaru!? ¡Es enorme!"

"Entra"

Sesshomaru nunca había sido un gran conversador como lo era yo. Pero, eso no me molestaba. Entramos por la inmensa puerta delante nuestra, y una vez cruzamos por ella todos los guardias que custodiaban el lugar saludaron al amo Sesshomaru. Seguimos avanzando, yo miraba todo con asombro, todo era muy irreal. Como las historias de princesas que Kagome contaba a sus hijos.

Cuando entramos a lo que sería la residencia del lugar, varias sirvientas y mayordomos saludaron a Sesshomaru. Había un comedor enorme, supongo que solamente esta ahí de adorno, el amo Sesshomaru no come nada que sea para humanos. Pasando de ese lugar nos encontramos con una sala de estar, era hermosa, tenía una chimenea y varios estantes con pergaminos. Lo siguiente fueron la cocina, el jardín y por ultimo las habitaciones. A lugar del castillo por el que pasábamos no dejaba de hablar sobre las cosas que haría en ese lugar, o cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la mente, gritaba cuando veía algo nuevo que no conocía. Tal vez Sesshomaru decidió ignorarme y solo continuar con su camino, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

"Esta es tu habitación"

"¿Uh? ¿¡Eh, enserio!? ¿Tendré una habitación solo para mí?"

"..."

"¡Gracias, amo Sesshomaru! Prometo no hacer ruido para no molestarlo"

"Bien. Puedes recorrer todo el castillo, es tu hogar de ahora en adelante también. Solamente no entres a la última habitación del pasillo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Está lleno de pergaminos malditos, no quiero que te vaya a suceder algo mientas exploras el castillo"

"Gracias por avisarme, amo"

"Si" - y Sesshomaru se disponía a marcharse pero lo detuve.

"Amo, espere…"

"¿Que sucede, Rin?"

"Eh… yo… quería preguntarle algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Cuál es su habitación?"

"Es esta de a un lado de la tuya"

"… Bien, gracias… amo"

"Si"

Y se marchó por el mismo pasillo por el que me guio. Una vez lo perdí de vista, entre a mi habitación. Y me sorprendí aún más.

"¡Es inmensa!"

Tenía de todo, una cama gigante y mullida, un tocador y ropero enormes, un cuarto de baño para mi sola, y muchas más cosas.

"Amo Sesshomaru, no tendría que haberse tomado tantas molestias… con una pequeña cama hubiera sido suficiente"

Emocionada por vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sesshomaru, comencé a sacar mi poco equipaje que llevaba. Una vez que termine de desempacar decidí salir a saludar a todos las personas. E incluso podría ayudarles un poco a hacer la limpieza o la comida del lugar.

Camine de nuevo por el pasillo esta vez con dirección al jardín, tal vez podría encontrar a alguien ahí. Y en efecto, me encontré con Ah-Un, Jaken y un joven jardinero.

"¡Señor Jaken! ¡Ah-Un! ¡Los extrañe mucho!" - les grite emocionada mientras corría hacia ellos y los abrazaba.

"Suéltame, niña, que me ahogas" - respondido furioso Jaken.

"Lo siento, pero es que los extrañe demasiado"

"Si, sí, pero no significa que tengas que asfixiarme de esa manera"

"Lo siento..."

"No importa. Supongo que ahora tendré que ser niñero de ti nuevamente" - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Espero no causarle problemas, señor Jaken" - dije mientras acariciaba a Ah-Un, quien estaba demasiado alegre de volverme a ver.

"Si, eso espero"

Y luego recordé algo importante. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y pude observar al joven que arreglaba las flores del lugar. Camine hacia él y lo agache a su altura.

"Que lindas flores, ¿Tus las haz cuidado?" - pregunte

"… ¿E-e-e-h?.. um, si" - respondió tímidamente.

"Mi nombre es Rin, encantada de conocerte. A partir de hoy me quedare aquí viviendo en el castillo al igual que ustedes. Espero que nos llevemos bien"

"… S-si… Mi nombre es Tsuki, yo igual espero lo mismo"

"¿¡Quieres que te ayude a arreglarlas!? Me gustan mucho las flores"

"E-eh… s-si gustas"

Estuve un rato ayudando a Tsuki con las flores. Después de un rato, seguí mi cometido de presentarme ante todos.

Llegando a la gran cocina del castillo todos al verme me saludaron, al igual que habían hecho con Sesshomaru.

"¡Buen día, señorita Rin!" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"N-no hace falta tanta formalidad, pueden llamarme únicamente Rin, es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Espero que nos llevemos bien" - Me acerque a donde estaba unas chicas cocinando algo que olía delicioso.- "¿Para quién cocinan todo esto? El amo Sesshomaru no come comida humana, ¿Acaso vendrá alguien importante a verle?"

"No, señorita.. digo, Rin, todo esta comida es para usted" - dijo una de las mujeres cerca de donde me encontraba

"¿¡Eh, por qué tanta comida!?"

"El amo Sesshomaru pidió que de ahora en adelante cocinaremos para usted" - no sabemos cuánto y que come un humano, así que hicimos de todo.

"Es mucho solo para mí. Creo que es comida como para un mes" - suspire, no quería que toda esa comida se tirara a la basura.- "Ya pensare que hacer con toda la comida, mientras hay que comerla entre todos esta noche"

"Pero, señorita Rin… perdón, Rin, no podemos comer junto a ustedes nuestros amos"

"No pasa nada, yo no soy la ama del castillo, quien sí que lo es, es la futura esposa de Sesshomaru y esa no soy yo. Así que podemos tener un trato de amigos"

"Supongo que… está bien, Rin" - dijo una de las chicas a un lado de mi.- "Mi nombre es Akane, un gusto, Rin. Espero que podamos ser amigas"

"Igualmente, Akane, ¿Quieren que les ayude en algo?"

Una vez que ayude a todos fui a la sala de estar, donde encontré varios mayordomos y sirvientas haciendo la limpieza. Después de presentarme y ayudar a la limpieza de varias habitaciones, me dirigí a la entrada donde hice lo mismo que con los demás chicos.

Y así dio la hora de tomar una ducha e ir a cenar, como había prometido a Akane.


	2. Beso

Conocer a Rin fue algo inesperado, revivirla la primera vez solo fue la prueba del poder que tenía Tenseiga. Pero cuando me adentre al inframundo solo por una niña me hizo darme cuenta que siempre que ella estuviera conmigo estaría en peligro. Por eso, una vez termino todo el conflicto con Naraku opte porque ella permaneciera cerca de humanos como ella. Pero, con mis visitas continuas a la aldea de humanos, donde ya hacia Inuyasha y sus compañeros, Rin comenzaba a crecer rápidamente, que al contrario que nosotros los demonios lo hacíamos muy lentamente. Cada vez, Rin parecía que se alejaba de mi sin que ella misma lo notara.

Al inicio de mis visitas ella corría hacia mí, con esa gran sonrisa característica de ella. Y poco a poco dejaba de hacer lo mismo, pero sin dejar sonreírme a mí. ¿Qué es lo que hace a los humanos cambiar? Los demonios por nuestra propia naturaleza no podemos cambiar tan drásticamente por el simple hecho de no sentir emociones. Pero, Rin no era un demonio, ella era una humano. Y a pesar que de siempre me contaba sus historias que había tenido con todos los demás humanos, ella con el paso de los años iba cambiando su aspecto físico, sus sentimientos y sus acciones hacia mí. Claro que esto no lo note hasta poco después.

"Dime, Sesshomaru. ¿Que sientes por esa niña?"

Las mismas palabras que había dicho mi madre, hace ya muchos años atrás cuando me adentre al inframundo para sacar a Rin del mismo, resonaban en mi cabeza cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Cada vez que las recordaba hacia que estuviera días pensando en ello. Por lo que, hace tiempo buscando la respuesta de ello, volví a visitar a mi madre.

"Sesshomaru, es raro que visites a tu madre tan seguido"

"Necesito respuestas"

"Ah, tan típico de ti que no saludes a tu pobre madre"

"Déjate de tonterías, eso nunca te ha importado"

"Es verdad. Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas esta vez?"

"¿A qué es lo que te referías aquella vez?"

"¿De qué hablas, Sesshomaru?"

"No te hagas la tonta, madre. Tú sabes muy bien a que es lo que me refiero."  
"Sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo ahora?"

"Simplemente quiero saber porque lo decías"

"¿Uh?"

"Contéstame"

"Ah, supongo que no tienes remedio, eres igual a tu padre. Eres totalmente igual a él, tendría que adivinar que pasarías por lo mismo que él"

"Habla"

"Sesshomaru, tú tienes los mismos raros gustos que tu padre. Supongo que ni siquiera ahora te has dado cuenta, pero, esa niña con la que venias en aquella vez es a la humana que tu amas, eso es a lo que me refería aquella vez"

"Estupideces"

"Aunque tú no lo aceptes es verdad, Sesshomaru, ¿Crees que ella no se siente atraída por ti? ¿Que se quedaría siendo una niña por siempre? Los humanos tienen una vida corta y es por ello que la tienen que vivir aún más rápido. Tu puedes quedarte pensando sobre ello por 100 años sobre ello, pero para ella, es demasiado tiempo, su tiempo de vida no es la misma que la tuya, Sesshomaru"

Mi madre estaba mal, Rin no podía estar enamorada de mí. Y mucho menos yo de ella. Cuando visite a mi madre fue hace unos meses atrás, aun no había comentado a Rin sobre llevarla conmigo. Pero, al ir de regreso al castillo.

"Sesshomaru"

Una voz tímida me llamo desde la tierra. Baje lentamente hasta entrarme con una mujer demonio. Cabellos azulados con toques grises.

"S-Sesshomaru yo..." - volvió a hablar la mujer.

"¡Señor, Sesshomaru! ¿Que lo trae por aquí a nuestras tierras?" - El señor de las tierras hablo.

"..."

"Oh, tan callado como siempre. Quería hablar seriamente contigo"

Y comenzó todo.

El señor comenzó hablando sobre sus planes de extensión de su territorio. Y como deseaba evitar una guerra en la que perdería a muchos de sus soldados. Para mí no sería un gran problema el tener una batalla contra él y salir victorioso. Pero.

"Por lo que, quisiera que tú y mi hija se comprometieran en matrimonio"

"Lo siento, no me interesa" - No tenía intereses en ampliar mis tierras en ningún momento, y mucho menos en comprometerme con alguien tan infantil.

"Está bien, temíamos que usted no aceptara, pero tenemos un segundo plan, ¡Guardia, comiencen a preparar las tropas para destruir las aldeas de humanos más cercanas!"

… Y me quede sin opción. Mi mente no pensó rápido de manera clara y acepte algo para salvar la vida de una humana. ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Rin es solo una humana. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos solo por ella? ¿Por qué no los pude asesinar de todos modos? ¿No había otra manera de hacerlo?

…

Y así dio la hora de tomar una ducha e ir a cenar, como había prometido a Akane. O eso es lo que quería. Cuando entre en mi habitación me sorprendí mucho. Dentro se encontraba Sesshomaru en el medio de la habitación, cuando lo vi no pude evitar sobresaltarme, estaba acostumbrada a que no hubiera nadie en mi casa, mucho menos en mi habitación.

"A-amo Sesshomaru, ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Necesita algo?"

"Rin, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante"  
"¿Qué es?"

"Rin, quiero que seas la dama de compañía de mi esposa"

"… Si, suponía que me pediría eso, amo Sesshomaru. No se preocupe, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que su esposa no se sienta sola cuando usted vaya a batallas"

"Gracias, Rin"

"… Si"

Y con esas HORRIBLES palabras que me dirigió se marchó, dejándome sola… como una tonta. No podía negarle algo a Sesshomaru. Él me había traído a sus tierras, me da de comer y me dio una habitación. No podía negarme a hacer lo que el amo me pedía. Aunque eso se significara ver como Sesshomaru se casaba con alguien que no era yo.

Quería tomar una ducha, e ir a cenar con Akane y los demás, pero, las palabras de Sesshomaru me derrumbaron por completo. Al final los rumores eran ciertos, terminaría siendo la dama de compañía de su esposa. Y por más que intentara que Sesshomaru se enamorase de mí, él nunca lo haría. ¿Realmente valdría la pena seguir enamorada de él? Seguir intentando algo que es imposible y que cada vez que vea a Sesshomaru recordare que él no es mi esposo. Me resignare a que él simplemente es mi amo y nada más que eso. Cerrare mi corazón ante él, para no volver a salir herida. Llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho. Odiaba llorar y sentirme así de sola. No quería que Sesshomaru se casara con esa mujer, no quería que dejara de ser yo la única a la que protegía. No supe con exactitud cuándo tiempo estuve llorando, sin embargo, mis ojos ardían y sentía que tras haberlo sacado todo podría con esta vida que yo misma me busque.

Prometiendo cerrar mi corazón, no me di cuenta que con él se había llevado incluso mi dignidad como mujer. Dejar todo por un hombre. Había mil y un cosas pasando por mi cabeza mientras me arreglaba para la cena.

Al final, con los ojos algo hinchados, salí de mi habitación. No quería fallarles a los demás. Después de todo viviría aquí de hoy en adelante, tener amigos dentro del castillo del amo Sesshomaru podía hacer un poco más "amena" mi agonía.

Camine hacia el comedor, en el ya hacia la mesa servida con todo la comida que habían preparada mis chicos de la cocina. Estaban dando unos últimos toques para poder sentarnos a comer. Camine hacia Akane que estaba hablando con algunas otras chicas.

"Perdón por no ayudarles" - me disculpe ante ellas, quienes solamente me sonrieron.

"No te preocupes, Rin. Una de las sirvientas que hacia la limpieza de la habitación continua a la tuya nos contó lo que sucedió. ¿Estás bien?" - Akane me miro preocupada, supongo que Sesshomaru ya tenía todo planeado para cuando yo llegara a su castillo.

"… Estoy bien, no se preocupen, ya suponía que el amo Sesshomaru me pediría algo así. Estaba preparada para que el me lo dijese algún día, tarde o temprano." - Sonreí, o eso fue lo que intente, la verdad es que en ese momento me sentía fatal. Quería que alguien me asesinara en ese momento para dejar de sentir ese dolor en mi pecho cada que recordaba sus palabras.

"… Rin"

"¡Chicas la mesa esta lista, vamos a comer!" - grito eufórico uno de los chicos.

"Vamos, Rin, déjate de preocuparte por eso y disfruta del banquete. Festejemos que estas aquí con nosotros y que seremos amigos" - Akane sabía cómo sacarme de mi laguna mental.

"… Si, tienes razón"

Aun con el corazón roto disfrute de la cena con todos. Había demasiadas personas, muchas de esas personas no eran humanas. Por lo que fue interesante tener conversaciones sobre aventuras que habían tenido antes de llegar al castillo. Me divertí mucho, por un momento deje de pensar en los problemas que tenía y en los que tendría, simplemente me sentí como si todo lo que hubiera alrededor no existiera. Solamente nosotros quienes estábamos presentes.

Al finalizar la cena, dejamos todo en orden para no tener problemas con Sesshomaru. Y cada uno se dirigió camino a su habitación. Akane me contaba que todos aquellos que se dedicaban a servicio tenían habitaciones conjuntas, es decir, que en una sola habitación varias personas dormían. Para ellos, ni para mí, eso significaría un problema. Pero, ella hacia bastante hincapié en que Sesshomaru me dio únicamente a mí una habitación individual, especialmente para mí. Yo simplemente reí y negué bastante el hecho de que hubiese alguna preferencia. Tal vez únicamente decidió que fuese de esa manera para que cuando su futura esposa me necesitase yo estuviera cerca de ella.

Entre nuevamente en mi habitación. Y al tratar de encender las luces alguien hablo de entre la oscuridad.

"Los rumores se expanden rápidamente" - una voz masculina resonó por la habitación.

"… ¿De qué habla?"

"El hecho de que todo el castillo ya sabe que serias dama de compañía de MI esposa" - Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué siempre que decido abandonar todo lo relacionado a él y a su esposa reaparecía?

"… Amo Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué esta en mi habitación?"

"También escuche de alguien que parecía que TÚ estabas enamorada de mi" - el modo advertencia en mi cabeza se encendió, ¿Que se supone debo contestar a eso?

"Yo..."

"No pasa nada, Rin. Tú eres mi protegida"

"Amo Sesshomaru… yo… de verdad… ¡De verdad yo lo amo!… Ya sé que usted se casara pronto… pero… era algo que necesitaba que escuchara… Y sé que nunca aceptaría a una simple humana como yo… pero… simplemente quería decirlo… Perdóneme" - comencé a llorar una vez más, las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a brotar. No quería lograr nada con mi tonta confesión, simplemente quería desahogarme. Quería que me escuchara y que esos sentimientos se fueran una vez las dijera, pero, cometí un error.- "Amo Sesshomaru… aunque sea una simple humana… yo le debo mi vida… usted me salvo incontables veces del peligro… Si usted quiere… puede usarme… tal vez no pueda hacer lo mismo que un demonio como su prometida. Pero… quiero pagarle… si con ello puedo estar un poco más cerca de usted… puede hacerlo".- Y así, me corrompí a mí misma, por el amor de un hombre… al que no sabría si me amaría de verdad o simplemente me utilizaría, pero en ese momento me pareció la única salida a ese pozo con el que me ahogaba. Era joven y demasiado inexperta. Deje mi dignidad con tal de mantenerme cerca de él.

¿Había logrado lo que deseaba? No lo sé. Él estaba cerca mío y yo cerca de él. Eso es lo que más quería, entonces ¿Por qué sigue quedando un hueco diminuto en mi corazón que duele como si de un alfiler atravesándolo se tratase? Odio a su prometida y quería quitárselo a como diera lugar. Con de ello, hice lo que más dolería para mí.

"Amo Sesshomaru..." - mi voz tembló por unos segundos.

"Dime, Rin" - y escuche sus pasos por el eco de la habitación tan silencioso.

"Yo…" - temblé por un momento y dudo en pedirlo. Pero…

"Rin" - y por fin él estuvo tan cerca de mí que me sonroje.- "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rin?" -

Es injusto, es muy injusto. Todo este tiempo me había contenido, y había querido que el siquiera me tocara mi cabello. Sesshomaru se acercó a mí peligrosamente y di un paso atrás, llegando a pared.

"S-Sesshomaru… yo..." - y mi momento de debilidad llego.

"Dime" - y se acercó demasiado hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, y aunque fue uno suave y delicado, sentí que me derretía.

Sesshomaru, un demonio frio y sin emociones me beso. Y aunque era lo que siempre había querido, Había algo que lastimaba mi corazón. Él estaba comprometido, y no cancelaria algo así de importante solo por una humana.

"… ¿Por... qué?" - tenía miedo de su respuesta.

"Porque quiero protegerte siempre, Rin"


	3. Amor

"Entonces… ¿Por qué me lastimas así? ¿Por qué casaras con esa mujer? No quiero ser la segunda… con la que solamente estés por atracción… Quiero que… solo me ames a mi" – Supongo que la Rin que nunca había sacado salió por fin, es verdad que amaba a Sesshomaru, pero ¿quedarme en segundo plano?

"Rin, tengo que casarme con ella" – Y mi corazón volví a doler.

"¡No! No me importa… Yo quiero tenerte solo para mí… No quiero excusa tontas… Yo-"

"Rin, escucha. Estaremos juntos cuando encuentre una manera de terminar con ese matrimonio"

"… Pero, ¿Por qué te tienes que casar? ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Destruirán aldeas aledañas si no me caso con la hija del Lord de las tierras. Tu sabes muy bien que a mí no me interesan para nada la vida insignificante de los humanos, pero, entre una de las aldeas cercanas se encuentra la aldea en la que el tonto de Inuyasha vive. Obviamente no se dejarían derrotar, son humanos bastante fuertes y él es un semi-demonio no habría obstáculo que les impidiera, pero… el problema no es eso, sino el conflicto que se crearía, el Lord de las esas tierras tiene monjes poderosos bajo su poder capaces de crear conjuros que arrasarían hasta con un semi-demonio como Inuyasha. Terminar conmigo seria aún más duro, el problema son las maldiciones, su pequeño reino tiene una maldición, si llegara a caer el Lord de las tierras todo ser vivo que se encuentre cerca de las tierras terminaría maldito de igual forma. Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es contraer matrimonio con esa mujer. Pero, buscare la forma en que sus tierras se expandan y no ataquen a los humanos. Supongo que… eso es lo que tu desearías, Rin"

"Amo Sesshomaru" – sorprendida por su explicación deje de tener miedo. Sesshomaru de verdad que no es demonio malvado, únicamente es frio, no tiene capacidades para amar a los demás, esa es su naturaleza. Pero, siento que algo cambio desde que lo conocí la primera vez.

"No pienses que esto lo hago por los humanos, Rin. Pude haberte sacado de ese lugar sin decir nada, pero, Tenseiga últimamente ha estado resonando. No creí que fuera idea comenzar nuevamente una guerra. No quiero que te suceda algo a ti"

"Amo Sesshomaru… muchas gracias"

"Rin, te pido paciencia en cuanto al tema del matrimonio. Es imposible ahora deshacer ese compromiso, pero, la personas más importante eres tú, Rin, no hay nada que pueda valer más que tu vida. Detrás de ese matrimonio falso… solamente te amo a ti, Rin, eso no cambiara"

"… S-Si… yo… también… te amo… Sesshomaru"

Ahora podía saberlo con certeza, Sesshomaru sentía lo mismo que yo hacia él. Mi corazón se alivió, aún tenía dudas sobre qué pensarían los demás del castillo si descubren que Sesshomaru y yo… ¿Salimos? ¿Estábamos enamorados? No lo sé, no quería saberlo. Simplemente quería que él estuviera junto a mí siempre.

…

¡Hola, te habla la creadora de este fic! Si estás leyendo esto es porque: a) entraste por casualidad, b) estas siguiendo mi historia, o c) necesitabas la continuación. Lamentablemente esto solamente es un mini adelanto de lo que será el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué por qué? ¡Porque me gusta torturar gente! Jajaja, olvidemos eso.

La verdad es que quería tener un pequeño capítulo en el que agradeciera a todos aquellos que están siguiendo este fic, y que sin ellos no sabría si está quedando bien o mal. La verdad cada recibo un comentario nuevo me llena de alegría. Siento como que puedo hacerlos muy feliz con este pequeño fic que escribo.

Me hace muy feliz que haya gente interesada en este escrito, al inicio pensé que nadie lo leería o que no le gustaría. Cada comentario me da mucha, no, demasiada motivación e inspiración para seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora es momento de los agradecimientos:

 **Lili –** Muchas gracias por ser mi primer review :,) soy tan feliz de que te hayas interesado en leerlo. (Lo siguiente es editado mientras iba a subir el mini capítulo, cuando me entero que acabas de comentar el segundo capítulo) ¡Cielos! ¡Tú también dejaste segundo review! Jajaja, lo acabo de terminar de leer. DE verdad muchas gracias por apoyar el fic, me hace muy feliz :,)

 **Serena tsukino chiba –** Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, la verdad me emociono demasiado tener tanto apoyo. Gracias, espero te siga gustando.

 **Natasha –** Gracias. Tu comentario me motivo para publicar la continuación del fic. Estaba dudosa en si era bueno o malo. Pero tu comentario me quito un poco lo dudosa que estaba.

 **Melgamonster –** Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo. Espero te siga gustando. Me siento feliz de que hayas dado a _Follow_ mi historia :,) gracias.

También quiero agradecer a algunos que dieron _Follow_ y _Favorite Story_ a el fanfic, que aunque no comentan yo los tengo presentes en mi corazón cuando escribo cada capítulo.

 **ora1168** y **Fleckeri –** ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

No demorare mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Gracias nuevamente y hasta el siguiente capítulo. En uno o dos días saldrá del horno recién caliento y con mucha intensidad.


	4. Akiko

Después de contarme todo, nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. No sabía ahora que decir o hacer tras declarar nuestros sentimientos, ¿Qué debería decir? Cielos, estoy muy nerviosa ahora, nunca me imaginé a Sesshomaru y a mí en esta situación. Estamos solos en mi habitación, a oscuras y él muy cerca de mí. Espera… ¿¡Estamos solos, a oscuras y él cerca de mí!? Rayos, me estoy comenzando a sonrojar, gracias al cielo estamos a oscuras.

"Rin"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – se nota mi inexperiencia en cuanto al amor.

"Deja de estar nerviosa, no te hare nada que no quieras" – suspiro, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dejando una distancia entre los dos, a decir verdad eso me alivio un poco, pero me hizo sentir rara. No quería que se alejara de mí. – "Me retiro a mi habitación, Rin. Necesitas descansar, ya es bastante tarde."

"E-espera" – tome la manga de su mano derecha. No quería que se fuera.

"Rin"

"Quédate a dormir conmigo, Sesshomaru" – lo dije en un tono muy bajo. En el momento que lo dije no pensé muy bien.

"¿Por qué?"

"… Es que… no puedo dormir bien desde hace algunos años. Solo por hoy"

"Está bien"

Eso, de no poder dormir simplemente me lo invente, quería estar con él, quería ver su rostro hasta que me durmiera y me cuidara como siempre hacia. Solté su manga. Camine hacia la habitación del baño, y me quites mi kimono, dejándome únicamente con una ropa ligera. Salí y mire a Sesshomaru. Y camine hacia mi cama, era la primera vez que estaría en la misma habitación con alguien durmiendo, estaba nerviosa. Pero, me calme cuando él se sentó en el suelo algo lejos de mi cama.

"¿N-no te da frio? Ahí está una silla puedes sentarte en ella… si quieres-"

"No, estoy bien aquí. Yo no duermo casi nunca, ahora duerme, Rin"

"E-está bien"

Entre en mi cama y me acomode. Y cerré lentamente mis ojos, con mis mejillas algo sonrojadas.

…

Rin es demasiado inocente, o tal vez soy yo quien no quiere lastimarla. Ella es demasiado delicada no creo que alguien como yo pueda estar más cerca de cómo estamos ahora, ¿Y si la llegara a lastimar, que se supone que haría? Ella es todo para mí. No quiero que le suceda nada.

Desde que conocí a Rin ella siempre ha sido muy buena con todos, incluso cuando estaba en peligro siempre se mantenía en pie hasta el último momento. Siempre pensando en que llegaría a rescatarla.

Una vez Rin se durmió me levante de donde me encontraba. Y me dirigí a ella, la mira, tenía una cara muy pacifica, incluso cuando duerme se ve muy linda. Acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricie, tenía una tez muy suave, como si de porcelana se tratara.

"Espero hacerte feliz, Rin. No quiero que te pase algo. Te prometo que tratare de que estemos juntos pronto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer."

Hace tres años, tu misma me dijiste que varias personas de la aldea durante el año te habían estado pidiendo que te comprometieras en matrimonio con sus hijos. Pero, siempre rechazaste cada uno de las propuestas, nunca me dijiste porque en aquel momento, pero, ahora se con certeza el porqué de ello, tú estabas enamorada de mí, y siempre esperaste a que regresara.

"Amo Sesshomaru"

"Dime"

"Durante este año hubo muchas señoras de la aldea que me pidieron que me casara con sus hijos. La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho, nunca creí que siquiera consideraran que yo fuera una buena elección para sus hijos. Es que solo con mirarme, si yo fuera ellas, no lo haría. Soy algo torpe y desordenada"

"Um"

Tu misma creías que eras una chica que no debían considerar para comprometerse. Pero, siempre creí que eras una chica que todos querrían para casarse.

Salí de la habitación de Rin y me fui al jardín. No tenía muchas ganas de dormir hoy, estaba algo molesto por todo eso de los rumores, aunque generalmente no duermo. Me senté en la rama de un árbol del jardín, a decir verdad, era uno de mis lugares preferidos, en especial a esta hora.

"Sesshomaru"

"Akiko" – mi prometida.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nada en especial, simplemente trataba de relajarme"

"¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?"

"Haz lo que quieras"

"S-si" – ella se sentó bajo el árbol. "Sesshomaru, mañana comenzaran los preparativos para la boda"

"Lo sé"

"S-si" – ella no era una mala chica, pero, simplemente no era de mi interés, desde hace ya un tiempo Rin es en la única mujer en la que pienso, así que no tengo interés en ella.

"¿Por qué llegaste a este hora, Akiko? Había quedado con tu padre que llegaran a media mañana."  
"Si, simplemente quería caminar un rato. Y quería verte"

"…"

…

Hoy desperté temprano, quería ayudar a los demás a limpiar el castillo.

"Sesshomaru" – trate de llamarlo, pero ya no estaba en la habitación. –"Supongo que tendría cosas que hacer hoy"

Salí de mi cama, tome una ducha rápida y salí de la habitación. Pero cuando salí me encontré con demasiadas personas que ayer no había visto en el castillo.

"¡Señorita, Rin! Tiene que acompañarme" – Akane me arrastro a otra habitación y corría de un lado a otro desesperada.

"¿Por qué hay tantas personas?"

"Son del castillo del Lord del Norte. Hoy tienes tu primera función como dama de compañía, Rin. Tienes que usar un kimono lindo y estar muy bien arreglada. ¡Vamos rápido, no se sabe cuándo una dama comprometida va a ser mala o educada con otra chica!"

Akane me dio un kimono demasiado elegante para mi estilo, pero me ayudo a colocarlo. Y después comenzó a arreglar mi cabello.

"No te sientas mal sobre ello, Rin. Hay muchos chicos a los que les puedes gustar en el castillo, Sesshomaru no es el único. Aunque bueno, toda chica quiere estar con él, es muy guapo y es demasiado fuerte"

"Akane eso no me ayuda, sabes"

"Lo siento, Rin"

"No importa"

"Supongo que debes de estar algo enojada con Sesshomaru, después de todo siempre habías sido la única chica que estaba con él. Recuerdo que cada año, el señor Sesshomaru salía con Jaken y Ah-Un, y con varios kimonos. Aunque no se nos permitía preguntar el porqué de sus salidas cada que regresaba de sus viajes"

"¿Eh? ¿Nunca estaba en el castillo?"

"Casi nunca, era muy raro verlo por aquí. Nunca le gusto estar en las tierras de su padre, Jaken siempre decía que eso se debía a que él no las había ganado en batalla"

"Ya veo"

"Ya estas lista, mira quedaste muy linda, Rin. Si yo fuera Sesshomaru me casaría contigo y no con Akiko, pero está bien, supongo que así son las cosas. Vamos, Rin. Akiko y Sesshomaru están en la primera habitación del pasillo. Tienes que ayudar a Akiko a decidir entre varios kimonos, zapatillas, el obi del kimono y demás cosas aburridas de bodas"

Salí corriendo de la habitación, supongo que a todos les tomo de sorpresa la llegada de la prometida de Sesshomaru, la verdad es que a mí también, pero, recordé las palabras de Sesshomaru. Él me prometió que arreglaría eso en cuanto supiera como hacerlo.

"Con su permiso" – dijo Akane, y entramos a la habitación donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Akiko. La verdad es que era una chica muy linda. Tenía la misma tonalidad de cabello que Sesshomaru, pero con la diferencia que ella tenía unos toques azules en el final de su cabello.

"Tú debes de ser Rin, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akiko, soy la prometida de Sesshomaru, hija del Lord del Norte" – su voz era cálida y suave.

"Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita. Mi nombre es Rin, lamento la tardanza." – mire rápidamente a Sesshomaru, supongo que no se la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. No es su especialidad el estar esperando por este tipo de cosas.

"No te preocupes" – y sonrió.

"Continuemos, ¿Qué les parece mejor para la boda?" – Un hombre hablaba sobre el kimono y artículos que presentarían en la boda, la verdad es que ahora entiendo a Sesshomaru, es bastante aburrido eso cuando no se trata de tu boda.

Continuaron un buen rato con decidir entre varias cosas. Akiko preguntaba primero a Sesshomaru, pero no contestaba nada. Y después ella se dirigía a mí preguntando amablemente. Después de un rato en ello, tomamos un descanso para comer y que trajeran nuevas cosas. Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y Akiko se quedó en la habitación conmigo.

"Dime, Rin, ¿En qué tipo de lugar harías tu boda perfecta?"

"¿Eh? Um, supongo que en el hogar en donde estaremos el resto de nuestras vidas"

"Oh, que romántico. Supongo que debes de tener muchos pretendientes detrás de ti, Rin, eres muy linda y amable. Comparada con nosotros los demonios claro."

"Yo creo que tú eres muy amable para serlo, la verdad es que te veo como a un madre cariñosa"

"¿Eh? ¿Tú lo crees así? La verdad es que soy muy tímida. Antes me costaba aún más trabajo conversar con personas que no conociera. Por eso he tenido varias damas de compañía estos años, para poder tener más fluidez al hablar"

"Oh, ¿Algo te daba miedo cuando hablabas?" – la verdad eso me recordó a mí misma, en los años en los que mi primera muerte ocurrió.

"Pensaba… que tal vez se burlarían de mí, o qué pensarían que soy débil"

"Si, debe de ser duro ser la hija de un Lord"

"Si, todos esperan mucho de ti. Es horrible, a veces quisiera ser como ustedes los humanos, que aunque soy débiles y no tienen la misma longeva vida son felices, los veo sonreír siempre, sin tener que fingirlo, están dispuestos a ayudar a los demás. Son increíbles."

"Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, supongo que es porque son humana"

"Rin, deberíamos de ser amigas. No quiero tener más damas de compañía, ¿Querrías ser mi amiga, Rin?"

"¿Eh?"


	5. Himeko

"¿Eh? ¿Amigas? Pero, ¿Sesshomaru está de acuerdo con esto?"

"Um, supongo que su respuesta a todo lo que yo le pregunte es nada, solo que quedaría callado, tu más que nadie debe de saberlo. Además, conoces a Sesshomaru un poco más que yo, así que podrías ayudarnos en el matrimonio"

No creo que sea buena idea tener a "mi enemiga" de amiga, ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer ahora? ¿Cómo me quito este problema ahora? No le puedo decir directamente que no. O que estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru. Ojala Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, me podría ayudar.

"¿Qué me dices, Rin?"

"¿Eh?... Supongo…que sí"

"¡Bien! Muchas gracias Rin, espero que seamos grandes amigas"

"Si"

Unos momentos después, todos regresaron a la habitación. Eso quería decir "más aburrido trabajo" qué hacer con Akiko y Sesshomaru. El día prosiguió así de aburrido, Akiko y yo eligiendo cosas para su boda y Sesshomaru solamente observando.

Una vez termino la sesión, me dejaron ir a donde yo quisiera. Por lo que decidí ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco, porque a pesar de no hacer nada físico, todo eso de elegir entre dos o más cosas me creaba estrés. No era tan tarde, supongo que sería media tarde, pero estuve casi todo el día en esa habitación con una chica que es mi amiga/enemiga. La ventaja es que ella no regresaría al castillo de Sesshomaru sino hasta la siguiente semana, por lo que me sentí algo feliz de ello. Podría estar unos días a solas con Sesshomaru sin tener que ocultarnos o fingir delante de esa mujer.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me deje caer en mi cama, y cerré mis ojos, quería descansar un momento. Caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

…

Rin había estado muy bien hoy, parecía que se tomaba su "trabajo" como dama de compañía muy enserio. Aunque sé que esto solamente está hiriendo a Rin. Debo de terminar con todo esto rápidamente. Akiko se había marchado a su castillo después de terminar la sesión de esta semana. Me relaje un poco en mi habitación. No quería estar cerca de esa mujer, me provocaba nauseas su horripilante olor.

"Creo que Rin es muy linda, ¿no lo crees así Tsuki?" – Escuche una conversación fuera de mi habitación.

"¿E-e-e-e-eh? ¿Qué dices, Daichi?"

"¿Me vas a decir que no te parece linda ella?"

"N-no, es solo que…no creo que debamos de relacionarnos de esa manera con ella"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"P-porque ella es la protegida del A-amo Sesshomaru"

"Oh, eso es aún más interesante"

"Daichi"

"Quiero saber porque alguien tan frio como el Amo Sesshomaru se fijaría en una humana por tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no la asesino? ¿Por qué la trajo a su castillo? Debe de tener algo especial, ¿No lo ves Tsuki?"

"Um"

Y poco a poco las voces se fueron alejando. Es cierto que para muchas personas Rin seria alguien linda y delicada, pero, que incluso demonios lo piensen es algo nuevo.

…

Desperté de mi pequeño descanso. Ya era tarde, todo estaba oscuro y hacia frio. Aun con mi Kimono sentía el frio, debe de estar por comenzar el invierno. Me levante de mi cama, con el frio que hacia no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero no había comido nada desde el medio día que me dejaron tener una comida rápida en lo que había otro descanso.

Me puso un Kimono algo más abrigado y salí de mi habitación. Mire a mi alrededor, debe de ser muy tarde, ya no hay nadie, ni siquiera una luz encendida. Camine por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde todo estaba apagado. Entre rápidamente, no quería que alguien se despertara si llegara a hacer muy ruido en lo que cocinaba algo para mí. Observe si dentro de un contenedor había dentro comida que había sobrado, y así fue. De la noche anterior había sobrado demasiada comida, por lo que lo único que tendría que hacer era calentarlo un poco y listo.

Prepare rápidamente, comí y lave todo haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a alguien que ya estaba durmiendo. Una vez termine, me fui sigilosa a mi habitación. Entre y prepare el baño para tomar una ducha. Esta semana ya no estaría Akiko aquí, así que podía tener mis actividades normales con los demás sin la necesidad de estar con ella todo el día.

"Ayuda"

Cuando estaba dispuesta a bañarme escuche a alguien a lo lejos, ¿Qué se supone que era? La voz se trataba de un hombre.

"Ayuda"

No venia de muy lejos, necesitaba ayudarlo. Su voz se escuchaba desesperaba.

"¡Rin!"

Dijo mi nombre. En ese momento no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, y salí rápidamente de mi habitación, di una mirada rápida con los ojos para poder ubicar de dónde provenía la voz.

"Ayúdame"

¿Es que acaso nadie lo escuchaba? Había un ruido horrendo que no me dejaba escuchar bien de dónde provenía la voz, era un ruido que hacía que doliera mi cabeza.

"¿Dónde estás?" – pregunte mientras trataba de dar un paso delante de la habitación.

"Ayuda"

Y por fin vi donde se encontraba, alguien entro en la última habitación. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Golpee la puerta con mis manos y grite.

"Déjame entrar"

"Rin… ¡Rin!" – mire hacia el pasillo, Sesshomaru se encontraba ahí, gritando mi nombre, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Entonces lo supe, olvide lo que él me había dicho.

La puerta de la habitación se desvaneció, y una espesa niebla me jalo hacia el interior de la habitación. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar.

"¡Sesshomaru!" – en un último intento de salir de ahí grite su nombre, y estirando mi mano hacia él, pero, fue inútil, esa "cosa" me trago. Y perdí el conocimiento.

" _Akiko deja de querer hacerte amiga de alguien como ella" –_ la voz de Sesshomaru resonó por la habitación _–"Ella no es más que tu dama de compañía, no trates de ser amiga de alguien como ella, además, ella es una humana, no creo que eso lo permita tu padre"_

Era la voz de Sesshomaru, ¿No había sucedido nada? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

" _¿Eh? Pero, cariño, Rin ya me había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con esto"_

¿Akiko? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

" _Akiko"_

" _Sesshomaru pero"_

" _Además, todas tus damas de compañía siempre terminan huyendo despavoridas de ti"_

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Esto fue lo que le dijo Sesshomaru cuando fui yo a comer y se quedaron a solas?

" _¡S-Sesshomaru! No digas eso…"_

" _De cualquier forma, deja de relacionarte con humanos, Akiko. Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero con esto"_

" _Eres cruel, Sesshomaru. Deberías dejarme asesinarla y punto, ¿Para que la necesitas tanto?" –_ y la voz de Akiko cambio drásticamente, ahora sonaba totalmente diferente a como había hablado hasta ahora _. –"Esta…humana asquerosa no será más que un estorbo en nuestro matrimonio"_

¿¡Eh!? Así que esta es la verdadera Akiko, es algo impresionante de ver. Nunca pensé que era seria de esa manera.

Pero, un momento, ¿Por qué puedo ver esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

" _Tú no eres Akiko, ¿no es así? ¿Quién eres?"_

" _No, que observador eres, cariño"_

" _Responde"_

" _Tan frio como siempre. Yo soy Kinoko, Diosa de las Maldiciones"_

" _¿Qué haces aquí y con ese cuerpo?"_

" _Solo lo tome prestado"_

"… _Así que por eso todas las damas de compañía saliendo huyendo, no era por ella, sino por tu culpa. ¿Cuándo ingresaste a su cuerpo?"  
"Desde hace 800 años"_

" _El mismo tiempo que las tierras del Lord del Norte han estado malditas. Supongo que se debe a ti"_

" _Así es"_

" _Ya veo, ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Ningún espíritu entra al cuerpo de alguien solo por diversión"_

" _Es porque quiero vengarme"_

" _¿De quién?"_

" _Es una mujer que me arrebato todo cuando yo estaba viva aun"_

"…"

" _No te preocupes, Sesshomaru, simplemente tomare mi venganza y cuando lo logre me iré. No te darás ni cuenta de ello"_

" _¿Es una reencarnación? ¿De quién se trata?"_

" _Si, es una mujer, pero eso no es de tu importancia ahora, Sesshomaru. Si quieres que te deje por fin solo déjame tomar venganza y me marchare"_

" _Haz lo que quieras"_

Supongo que Sesshomaru pensé que de esa manera por fin se desharía del lío del matrimonio, pero, ¿Ahora donde estoy yo? Sesshomaru tengo miedo, no sé dónde estoy, hace demasiado frio aquí, todo está oscuro, no puedo ver nada, es como su tuviera mis ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

"Oh, ¿así que lo único más inteligente que se te ocurre hacer es llorar, Himeko?"

"… ¿Quién es?" – mire a todos lados pero no encontraba de donde venía la voz.

"¿Has perdido tus poderes en estos 800 años? ¿O es que acaso solamente te haces la tonta?"

"¿De qué hablas?" – me comenzaba a desesperar.

"Himeko, Himeko. Diosa de la Luz. ¿No puedes verme? Incluso siendo tu misma quien da luz al planeta"

Sesshomaru, tengo miedo.

* * *

Hola, Hola, de nuevo los agradecimientos, jaja.

La verdad es que poco a poco hay mas personas viendo este pequeño fic, y me alegra mucho,

espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas del fanfic ;-; que luego siento que yo misma creo

huecos argumentales. Jaja ;w; Así que bueno, recuerden que las quiero a todas mis lindas lectoras.

Agradecimientos a:  
 **Natasha, Melgamonster, Lili, Carmenjp, Melina443,**

 **Guest, purpleliz, astridgmc, maleja16, ora1168, y Fleckeri.**

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, ya sea dejando su review o dando a Fav la historia (°w°)

me hace feliz ;w; seguiré actualizando cada semana, si puedo actualizar mas de una vez a la semana lo haré, pero, prometo que sino, haré capítulos un tanto mas largos, para que la espera valga la pena.

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! ¡Chao!


End file.
